Focus on the Line, Not the Placement
by mikokinu
Summary: What happens when you take the cast from FMA and put them into a completely different story and setting? EdxWinry. First attempt at FMA...don't kill me! Ed has an interesting job...but what happens when Winry, his new intern, helps out?


My first FMA fic!

It's based on a real story!!! Kinda…

All of the characters are still here, but it is in a different story line. They (well, most) are doctors at a hospital. Kawaii chapters later!!!

WARNING: high chances of OOC-ness.

fmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafma

Chapter one

….

"Oi! Elric!" Roy called. "Hold the door!"

The blonde looked up to see Roy desperately trying to catch the elevator. He momentarily wondered if he should just let it close but then realized what a lecture he would be given later on his bad hearing or something.

So he held it open.

"You look like shit." Ed said when Roy got to the elevator.

Roy just gave him a look that clearly stated 'Don't ask.'

"So where ya eating lunch today?" Ed casually asked.

"I'm going down to Kawamura's place. Anything's better than the food served here." Roy stated. "You?"

"I'm eating in. I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow." Ed yawned. "So you and that Kawamura guy who owns the sushi restaurant… I didn't know you still saw him."

"Him? We go way back." Roy said. "Did you hear his son made Regulars at Seishun Gakuen?"

"Takashi?" Ed asked. "Last I heard he could barely hold a tennis racket."

Both sniggered at the comment.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, there was a call for you from the University." He said. "They said that there is a meeting on Saturday that you have to attend."

"What time?"

"One. They said it was mandatory."

bing

They reached the third level and Ed stepped out.

"I'll bring ya something to eat later." Roy said as the elevator doors closed to take him to the lower level.

Ed walked down the hallway to where his office resided. He had been given a huge assignment yesterday and they expected him to have it done by Tuesday.

He opened the door to his office and set down the files he was holding. Who knew working at a hospital could have such hectic requirements. But he was grateful that he was the only 'doctor' in his majored profession working there, thus making the chances of him getting fired slim. His job was so overlooked, but at the same time he was looked up to, especially by the radiologists and surgeons.

(a/n: I'm not telling you his job yet. )

Ed was grateful that he only worked part-time at Sakura Hospital. He had enough to worry about at the University. He was probably the only one at the hospital who stayed there for three hours a day, Monday through Thursday, and got to take his work home.

Ed logged on to his computer and opened up a few windows. The then typed some codes up on Adobe™ and, after pressing enter, opened another window. He took out a clipboard from his desk and was about to put some paper on it when his pager went off. He looked at it.

CS2R5 

"Cesarean Session…2 o'clock…room 5…" he said to himself, letting the words sink in. "WHAT!!! Cesarean?!?! ARG!!! Why me?"

He picked up some equipment and left the room, sulking.

fmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafma

An hour later:

Ed had his shoulders slouched as he dragged himself back to his office. He despised having to go to C.S.'s. He did however get a lot of work done which kinda made him feel better.

When he opened the door to his office, he froze.

A girl with blonde hair was sitting in his chair and looking through a file that she probably brought with her. He had never seen this girl before and wondered if it was one of the patients who had a mental disorder, and they were probably wandering around aimlessly but stopped at his office.

But she didn't look crazy. She looked concentrated and absorbed in the file she was reading.

Suddenly, she looked up. He face flushed and she stood up immediately.

"Gomen!" She hastily apologized. "Youweren'thereandthedoctordownthehallsaidIcould sitdownuntilyoucomebackbecausehesaidyouwereinsurgeryandwouldn'tbebackforawhileand…"

(a/n: in case you didn't get that: "You weren't here and the doctor down the hall said I could sit down until you come back because he said you were in surgery and wouldn't be back for a while and…")

"So you're not a patient?" Ed interrupted. The girl looked confused.

"No…" she said. "I'm Winry…"

"Am I supposed to know you?" Ed tried to mach her face with his memory but couldn't find that he knew her.

"I'm your intern."

fmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafmafma

CLIFFIE!!!!

If anybody can guess Ed's job, I will go to the mall wearing a clown suit and spray everyone with silly-string!

(wait…I might just do that anyways!)

Also try and guess where the whole Kawamura thing came from.

I've been doing a lot of Yoai (which has yet to be posted) so transitioning back might make the story a little off-set, but I'll get it eventually.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I never post until I get a sufficient amount of reviews. (meaning I won't post if only three or four people review)!


End file.
